Corner of Your Eye
by Mister Sorrel
Summary: Feathertail is always around the corner of Crowfeather's eye....CrowxFeather FLUFF!


**A/N: This isn't my best work...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Warriors, this would probably be a chapter in a book, rather then a one-shot on FanFic. So, yeah, I don't own Warriors.**

Crowfeather sighed and stumbled into his den. He was thinking about Feathertail again. Her enchanting blue eyes and glossy silver pelt held him captivated, he was entirely hers but she wasn't here to be with him. Depression swelled in his heart, increasing each day. He knew he could never love another cat, and he was fine with that, someone as extraordinary as Feathertail could never be replaced. No, her compassion, her patience, her love, or her gentleness, could never, ever be replaced. She had stolen Crowfeather's heart, but was it really stealing if he gave it up willingly?

He curled up dejectedly. Crowfeather had waited so long to become a warrior, and now he would give anything to go back and become an apprentice again if it meant saving Feathertail. He was failing miserably as a warrior, and it was all her fault. Back to when he was still in his apprenticeship, he had always figured that becoming a warrior would be glorious and that he would be the best in the clan, and be incredibly happy. But no, Feathertail took that too. He loved her and hated her at the same time. Wait, no, that wasn't right. He could never hate Feathertail.

Eventually, he fell asleep, although if anyone could really consider it as sleep, he had no idea. It was more of being engulfed in darkness. Until he came to a forest, a bright, glittery, silver starless forest, but that wasn't what made his heart leap. No, it was the beautiful silver cat that went by the name of Feathertail, that was waiting there. Crowfeather ran up to her, and without a second thought nuzzled her deeply.

"You are not fighting as well as you used to." She mewed gently, "Crowfeather, I don't know what's gotten into you. You're slower, louder, and even more uncoordinated then when you were an apprentice."

"Well, you're not there to watch me." Crowfeather sighed, "I'm just… alone.

She shook her head slightly before mewing, "Wrong. I thought you became wiser with age!"

_'If you knew how many nights  
I've been sitting by your nest  
rasping my tongue over your fur  
while you're asleep.  
Every time I call your name  
or softly whisper in your ear  
you turn around to look for me,  
and no one's there'_

Feathertail wisped her tail over his shoulder and stepped behind him. He immediately turned around to search for her feathery silver pelt and crystal blue eyes, but they weren't there. Then almost as soon as she disappeared, she appeared again next to him. StarClan, she looked gorgeous! The moonlight reflected off her pelt and glimmered in her eyes. The stars that lined her pelt were beautiful, but a painful reminder that she was in StarClan and he would have to wait a lifetime before he could fully be with her.

_'Where ever you are  
Where ever you go - I'll be around  
I'll be around just want you to know'_

Her voice was angelic. It was full of purity, and it also filled him with rage that she had to be sacrificed like she was to save a tribe. She nuzzled him softly and he purred. He had missed her so much, and it pained him to know she was just an allusion. But she's not just an allusion, he argued with himself, she has thoughts and emotions and is full of life. So much more than an allusion. Her tail entwined with his before slowly before drawing division between them.

_'If you're lost without me  
Wondering where I might be  
I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye  
Like an angel watching  
Meet me when you're dreaming  
I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye'_

Feathertail playfully prodded his shoulder and took off running into the silvery forest, laughing all the way. "Watch it!" Crowfeather chuckled and darted after her. Being a WindClan cat, he could run fairly quickly, and caught up with her without much effort. He tackled her to the ground, ignoring her playful protests of "Hey!" and "Crowfeather!" Then, he was lying on top of her, until she quickly flipped them around. They stayed like that for what felt like moons, until she leaned down and licked his cheek. He beamed up at her, but then was agonizingly reminded this was only a dream. But when he felt her tongue rasp across his fur, it felt so real.

_'I could be your pot of gold  
everything you're wishing for,  
but do you really want to find  
the rainbows end.  
Let me know and I'll come true  
I will give my all to you  
But don't let anybody take  
your dream away.'_

She slowly climbed off of him, and began smoothing down the fur she'd ruffled earlier with her tongue. He sat up too, and let his blue eyes roam over their surroundings. They sat on a small grassy island. How they got there before without getting wet, he hadn't the slightest. The grass wasn't normal, though. It was silver, like the rest of the forest. There was a glimmering silver waterfall behind them, but it didn't make the slightest sound like most waterfalls did back at the lake.

"It's starlight." Feathertail meowed between licks, almost like she'd been reading his mind. "Doesn't get you wet, and is as silent as a mouse. A lot nicer then the one back at the cave with the tribe, isn't it? Oh, and it tastes delicious! Go on, try it!" Crowfeather bent over and lapped up some of the starlight. Feathertail was right; it was wonderful! He stared down at it, wide-eyed, and staring right back at him was his reflection.

_'Where ever you are  
Where ever you go - I'll be around  
I'll be around just want you to know'_

Feathertail came up and stood beside him, gazing into the starlight and purring. "What do you see?" She whispered.

"I," He began, staring into his love's reflection's eyes, "See the most beautiful cat that ever existed." The tom wrapped his smoky gray tail around her feathery silver tail, and felt a prickly but pleasant sensation creep up his spine. She had the gentlest touch. Her head slowly turned towards his, and he saw everything in them, love, beauty, grace, compassion. Feathertail was simply amazing. No, that was an understatement. There was not a single word that could get cover it all. She leaned in and licked his cheek again.

_'If you're lost without me  
Wondering where I might be  
I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye  
Like an angel watching  
Meet me when you're dreaming  
I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye'_

"I love you, Crowfeather." She whispered. "I have and I always will, love you."

"Feathertail, I love you so much." Crowfeather purred. "I would give anything, anything at all just to be with you. Even my life."

"You don't mean that." She mewed softly. "I can't let you. I've seen your destiny; you have a long life ahead of you. I can't be in your way."

"You've never been in my way." Crowfeather argued. "I've always wanted you by my side. I still need you, Feathertail. I don't want you to go." Feathertail rested her head on his shoulder. "I've been so alone for so long."

_'There's a song playing in every heart beating  
in a key that unlocks every door  
there's a time for knowing what's behind the curtain  
and it's all you're wishing for'_

"Crowfeather, you lout. How could you possibly think you're alone? I'll always be just a blink away." She whispered gently. Crowfeather shook his head sadly.

"But, you won't be. You'll be in StarClan."

"Crowfeather, you're a stupid furball, but I love you." He opened his mouth to reply, but instead he found himself blinking away sleep and resting on a moss-covered den. Just a dream, he sighed. Despair loomed once again.

"Crowfeather! Are you in there? You have Dawn Patrol, remember?" Onestar called from outside the den.

"I love you too, Feathertail." He whispered and got up to do Dawn Patrol.


End file.
